Conventional shopping carts are limited for use within the compounds of a shopping establishment. Shoppers have to manually transfer their goods from the cart into their vehicles. Then they have to manually carry the goods, usually in several trips, from the vehicle to their homes. This is difficult for people with infants or small children, especially for those who dwell in tall buildings. These people at times have to park their vehicles from a distance to their building entrances. They have to carry their goods into the building, into the elevator, through the hallways, then finally into their dwelling units. These difficulties are further enhanced in inclement weather conditions.
There are inventions of folding or collapsing carts, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,644 , issued Aug. 23, 1988 ,and U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,021 , issued Dec. 23, 1997 , where the user has to empty and transfer the cart's contents into the vehicle, then it is folded, picked up and loaded into the vehicle. These current inventions do not allow the users to effortlessly load the cart without taking out its contents directly into the vehicle.
An invention by Cortes U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,383 , issued May 25, 1999 , for a “Home Shopping Cart” consists of a low profile cart with handles attached to the top edge of the basket. The user has to manually lift the entire cart from the ground and load it into a vehicle's trunk.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,080,844 some of the problems unsolved by the above-mentioned patents allow the user to conveniently load and unload the transportable shopping cart with its contents in and out of their vehicles without manually transferring their goods nor lifting the entire cart. The invention in the '844 patent is complex and requires shocks, and other complicated mechanics, that make operation impractical.